lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Samael
History Samael was bred to be the destroyer of all holy influence in the universe and was created by the arch-demon, Lilith, who was charged by Lucifer to create the ultimate weapon. Personality Samael is very deadly in terms of how he acts, he sounds very much like Micheal Wincott in terms of his voice. Attacks * Plague - He sends out a giant death cloud that seeps the very being of them turning them into a hollow carcass. * Soul catcher - Similar to plague in its looks, it unleashes an "Ocean" of death that will catch their victim and steal their soul. * Solar Slicer - Mainly used with his sword, he can unleash a slash like beam of energy that is as hot as the flames of Hell. * Inferno - He generated a ball of flames in his hand that then unleash a giant beam of flame and magma that can heat to any degree. * Multi-blade barrage - He sends out a barrage of energy blades. * Dead Eyes - A small beam of energy beam that extends to a giant explosion. Abilities * PStellar and Fire manipulation - Samael can manipulate Fire and elements like it to such a degree that he can create or destroy entire Star nurseries or Nebulae. * Cosmic Awareness - Due to his Nigh Omniscience, Samael can detect anything that might or will affect him to a universal scale. * Absolute Amortality - Samael is in a state between life and death which maked him eternal and never ending. * Demonization - can turn any mortal into a demon. * Hell Lordship - Samael leads all legions of hell after he killed lucifer. * Soul empowerment - The more souls he absorbs the stronger he gets as well as the stronger the soul the stronger he gets from that soul. * Agony empowerment - the more people suffer the stronger he gets. * Demon manipulation - can create and control demons to do his bidding. * Demonic Power Immunity and Negation - Samael is resistant to any demonic power and even can disable demonic power that is possessed by anyone that is wielding it. * Demonic weaponry - Samael can create weapons of unholy nature. * Wing Shield - Sameal can use his wings as shields against his opponents and can even with stand multiple attacks at one with great ease. * Demonic force Manipulation - Samael can control anything and everything that is unholy. * Reality Warping - Samael can warp the very foundations of the universe. * Stellar Empoerment - Just like Superman, Samaelhas the ability to increase his power when in contact with solar energy. * Limit Destruction - Sameal has the power to launch any being far past there limit's including himself. * Paradox Manipulation - Samael can create, destroy or edit any and all paradoxes. * Paradox Negation - can negate all paradoxes. * Stellar physiology - he can possess a physical body that is made up of Stellar energy. * Quantum String Manipulation - he can see and manipulate the very fabric of the universe. * Absolute Strength - Samael possesses a limitless amount of strength that can do dmage to anything and everything in existence. * Jaaku - unlike other people on the wiki, Samael created and uses his own formof energy called Jaaku. * Death Embodiment - Samaeal has gained the true power over death and has become such. Active & Passive Abilities * Transcendent Demon Physiology - the Ability to become a Demon of godlike proportions and become an entity of pure evil. * Fate immunity - Samael is resistant to Fate and can even induce his own future. * Transcendent Cosmic Physiology - after his state of birth in unbirth he became a paradox due to ther can be no birth in unbirth and became a Cosmic entity reaching far beyond the realm of power of any being. Chaos Eater. Chaos Eater is Samael's sword which was crafted out of the very essence of a God's soul. It feeds off Demonic energy produced by Samael and his alone, otherwise it is a useless peice of metal. Summoning Samael can be called upon just like any other demon in hell but there is a catch, he can only be summoned by people of extreme power, they would require enough power to draw a 10 foot diameter seal out of pure demonic energy. Strength Samael has displayed many great feats of strength in his life. * Was Bombarded with thousands of Super-Massive Black holes and did not move and inch. * Lifted the very Foundation of the universe with one hand. * Forced Thousands of Super-Massive black holes back into a singularity smaller than the planck-length. * Reduced a planet sized ball of Katchin to atomic particles with his index finger with ease. * Held the universe in place when it tried to collapse in on itself. * He has been calculated that he can shatter the entire Omni-verse with a sway of his hand * He has been shown to out match even the likes of Regenisis in terms of strength with great ease. These are some of his most least impressive feats, truth is he much, MUCH stronger than this, he just has not found anything to use it against Speed * Can run at speeds far beyond the time barrier * He can manipulate causally but his reflex and reaction speed exceed the casual manipulation speed greatly. * He has been shown that can circle the entire omni-verse over 100,000 times in no less the half a pica-second Durability * He has easily dusted off attacks that could destroy the entirety of all realities with severe ease. * Has dusted off universe destroying attacks like it was nothing * has resisted paradoxes designed specifically to kill him * can resist unavertable death with a thought. * Has resisted beings that possess Conceptual lordship. * He even laughed at an attempt by Mahukami, the god of magic and son of COE, to destroy him and even flicked him away like he was an ant. Again, some of his most least impressive feats, as before he has not found anything that can bring him to the limit Power * Has to destroy everything and all and even has the ability to induce the Apocalypse upon all of creation His true power is inconceivable to even beings with the highest form of Omniscience cannot calculate where his power ends, even to the point to where he rivals even Neo P.A.P.A, his strength, speed, durability, all of it in his base form alone. so it is just assumed that he has unlimited power. Forms * Base * Alpha form - he normally changes in height to around 10 feet, with few armor changes/ * Omega form - again changes in height to 15 feet, this time he escapes his armor into his devilish form. * True Form - he drops back to around 12 feet but his true power is now shown. * (Note that none of these forms grant him anymore abilities then he already possesses up until this point, just a LARGE power-up each time.) * State of Birth in Unbirth. - he litteraly became a "Living" Paradox in which he can become and do anything. Cosmic abilities. (only can use these in his "Rebirth" form) * (All powers he had before.) * Cosmic Manipulation - he can create, edit, or destroy anything on a cosmic scale. * Cosmic Storm - he can create massive storms on a cosmic level. * Creation - he can create anything he can think of. * Destruction - can unmake and destroy anything and everyone into utter nothingness. * Cosmic Flame Manipulation - he can control or create cosmic flames. * Cosmic Energy Physiology - he can possess a physical body of pure cosmic energy. * 4th wall Awareness - the ability to know that his universe is fictional. * Reality Anchoring - he is immune to all reality altering abilities. * Primordial force Manipulation - he can control the true force of all creation, the creative energy of every concept ever conceived (God). * Conceptual Lordship - he is able to create, destroy, or edit any concept the has existed does exist or ever will exist. Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Character created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Demon Category:True Devils Category:Godlike Category:Pure Evil